Sam and zac Wiki
Sam and Zac Wiki Basics: The first attack listed can be used every turn, the second attack has a 3 turn cool-down after its used (refreshed at the start of a new wave), and the third attack can only be used once per wave. If all hp is lost for every character, the battle ends and each lose 100 gold. Gold and potions are shared between all characters, but items purchased go to one character. 2 characters from sams team and 2 characters from zacs team are brought into fights (all active at the same time). If an ability does damage to multiple targets, the same target cannot be selected multiple times unless no other options remain, but abilities that damage multiple random enemies can damage the same one multiple times regardless of other options. 50 gold is given to sam and zac when a battle is won and 50 XP is given to all living characters (25 XP is given to fallen ones). Minions: Minions summoned from abilities (indicated by summon _____) die in 1 hit (3 hits for 3rd attack summons), no matter what (apart from scaling listed further down). Damage over time effects (fire, poison, exc.) DO count as separate hits. There can only be up to 2 minions per team (2 from sams, 2 from zacs, maximum of 4 total in game) active and will die if the summoner does. Minions cannot be healed. Minions target whoever the summoner wishes. Enemies: Use this to decide who gets attacked (if no minions are present when landed on, they attack the characters whose minion is labeled, and if only 1 minion is present when minion 2 is landed on, the minion is attacked). Enemies and Bosses Modes: Regular: Fight 1-3 waves of 4-6 enemies with a boss on the final wave. Rewards - Normal completion XP and gold. Mirror: Whatever team you put in are the enemies you fight, including level, items, and potions brought in. Rewards - Double completion XP and gold (does not grant chest drop chance). Random: Same as regular, but the 4 characters brought in are decided randomly. Rewards - Double completion XP and gold. Boss rush: Fight 5 waves with a boss and 2 enemies in each, increasing rewards with how far you get (healing potions, revive potions, and the heal from ultimate potions are disabled). Rewards - 1 wave: normal completion XP and gold, 2 waves: double completion XP and gold, 3 waves: triple completion XP and gold, 4 waves: triple completion XP and gold, and +1 level to all, 5 waves: triple completion XP and gold, +1 level to all, and 1 luck wheel ticket. Regardless of waves completed, boss rush does not grant a chest drop chance. Story: '''1 team (see teams) fights 3 waves; the first with 2 enemies from their origin, the second with 4 enemies from their origin, and the third with only the boss from their origin. Rewards - Normal XP and gold, and a 10% increase next super training for each. '''Rivals: 1 character is put in, fighting their teammate (see teams). both have level 1 stats, items and potions are disabled. Rewards - +1 level Leveling: Killing enemies gives experience causing level-ups, which add the following stats depending on the characters type: Die types - nothing Damage types '''- 10 damage and 5 hp '''Mage types - 8 damage and 10 hp Range types - 6 damage and 15 hp Utility types - 4 damage and 20 hp Defense types - 2 damage and 25 hp Going from level 0 to level 1 does not grant these bonuses. After reaching level 10, characters can begin super training, in which 200 gold can be paid to have a 10% chance at gaining: Die types - nothing Damage types - 30 damage and 15 hp Mage types - 24 damage and 30 hp Range types - 18 damage and 45 hp Utility types - 12 damage and 60 hp Defense types '''- 6 damage and 75 hp In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the skin for that character. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%. If super training fails past 50%, only 100 gold is paid per attempt. If super training fails past 80%, only 50 gold is paid. '''Attributes per level: Level 0 - character not owned Level 1 - character owned (0 XP needed from previous level) Level 2 - can equip 1 item (50 XP needed from previous level) Level 3 - can equip 2 items (100 XP needed from previous level) Level 4 - 3 re rolls (150 XP needed from previous level) Level 5 - can equip 3 items (250 XP needed from previous level) Level 6 - can equip 4 items (200 XP needed from previous level) Level 7 - luck wheel ticket (350 XP needed from previous level) Level 8 - chest (400 XP needed from previous level) Level 9 - random character (450 XP needed from previous level) Level 10 - super training stats and skin (500 XP needed from previous level and successful super training) Level 11 and over - no further non-stat bonuses ((previous level XP requirement + 50 XP) needed from previous level) Elements: Tech Magic Water Fire Life Earth Undead Air Light Dark Ice Electric WA Chaos Die Luck wheel: Using luck wheel tickets (only received through leveling up characters), the luck wheel can be used. It will give 1 of 7 random things: 250 gold - 20% 250 XP - 20% +15% chance next super training - 20% 15% discount on next purchase - 20% Re-roll (the item) - 10% Random character - 8% Chosen character - 2% Prizes can be given to any character. % Chance wheels: 5% 10% 15% 20% 25% 30% 33% 35% 40% 45% 50% 55% 60% 65% 66% 70% 75% 80% 85% 90% 95% Teams, Skins, and Descriptions: Teams, Skins, and Descriptions Resource standings: Sam: 750 gold, 1 super training bonuses, 0 discounts, 2 re rolls, 0 luck wheel tickets, 0 neutral XP. Zac: 500 gold, 0 super training bonuses, 1 discounts, 2 re rolls, 0 luck wheel tickets, 250 neutral XP. Gold use: Items and Potions Re-rolls - 50 gold. Allows a second chance during any RNG based event (chances to find chests, luck wheel spins, character passives, what enemies/bosses are fought, exc.). Character (pick) - 250 gold. Character (random) - 100 gold. Decided using random page. Duplicates are leveled up by 2 levels. Landing on the home page, the Items and Potions page, or the Enemies and Bosses page gives a re roll. Landing on the Teams, Skins, and Descriptions page means any character can be picked. Chests: Chests can be found randomly after a battle, or bought for 250 gold. Chests drop 50 - 250 gold and 50 - 150 XP. Elemental chests can be bought for 500 gold or found rarely after a battle, and drop 100 - 500 gold and 100 - 300 XP, but can only be opened if someone of the randomly chosen element is present (element restriction is removed if an elemental chest is bought rather than found). Multiple chests can be found in 1 day, but only 1 chest may be bought per day. If no one of the element is present when an element chest is found, it disappears. Chest loot is given to both, but each will roll for separate amounts. Scaling: 1st attacks scale with damage by 75%. 2nd attacks scale with damage by 100%. 3rd attacks scale with damage by 150%. Passives scale with damage by 75%. Healing passives are increased by 5 hp for every 60 bonus hp or every 20 bonus damage. Damage over time effects (not fire and poison) and damage to multiple target abilities have 25% damage scaling. % damage reduction and flat damage reduction abilities are increased 1% or 1 (respectively) for every 10 bonus hp. Healing abilities are increased by 5 hp for every 10 bonus hp or every 6 bonus damage. Life steal abilities are increased by 5 hp for every 60 bonus hp or every 20 bonus damage. Minions have 25% damage scaling and gain up to 2 bonus hp (1 per 100 bonus hp the summoner has). Any decimals that arise from scaling are rounded to the nearest whole number. Effects: Fire - 8 damage every turn. Poison - 6 damage every turn, but overlapping time adds 2 damage. example: 3 turns of poison + 2 turns of poison added 1 turn later = 2 turns of 8 damage. Slowed - 20% chance to not attack. Stunned - unable to perform any actions. Blinded - enemies will deal no initial damage when attacking but will still apply damage over time and other effects like slows and stuns. Frozen - unable to perform any actions (interacts with certain abilities and passives). Speed - 20% chance to attack twice. Untargetable - cannot be damaged, apart from any damage over time applied beforehand. Pacified - cannot attack, but can use potions, and passives that don't involve using and attack are still active (damage reduction, regeneration, exc). Feared - target will not attack the character who applied it. Charmed - target fights for opposing team. Taunted - all enemies attack the character who taunted. Category:Browse